Hierarchim Servitum
by Wrathwalker
Summary: The forces of Hierarchim Servitum have attacked Earth. At least 20,000 survivors, including the Loud family have been rescued by an army called the Archangel Legion. How will they survive The unstoppable forces of Hierarchim Servitum? Who will die? And how will the Louds and others destroy Hierarchim Servitum once and for all? RATED M FOR INTENSE VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.
1. chapter 1

**HIERARCHIM SERVITUM**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon.**

 ** _CHAPTER 1: INTRO_**

 _The scorched grounds of Planet Uvurus was once a home, now it's nothing but ashes. It was destroyed by the mighty forces of Hierarchim Servitum. Now Planet Uvurus is going to be destroyed by the Psionic Orb, The Superweapon from Hierarchim Servitum._

 _ **And it's not the only one.**_

 _I could see the devastation of the planet from where my stronghold is. I am Zalketh Rathaus, Primary Supreme Commander of the Archangel Legion. I'm otherwise known as "Primarch." Right now, we are in Planetary Warfare. Hierarchim Servitum has the advantage. They have massive armies, highly advanced technology, and of course, superweapons. If they ever sent out the Psionic Orb to our base, we would have to use our evacuation procedures. These days of our lives may be our last. We cannot risk targeting Hierarchim Servitum to this day. We have a couple of armies that are allies, but it's not enough to defeat them. They have multiple HQ's, more than all of our armies have altogether. There has to be a way to stop them._

"Primarch Zalketh?" Says the Dropoff Captain. "What is it, captain?" Zalketh asks. "We got intel that Hierarchim Servitum is attacking a planet called Earth." "Earth...where we once lived...we must get those people out of there before they destroy earth with mankind. Send ten Flash Transport Carriers. We at least need survivors." "Yes sir. Sending ten Flash Transport ships." The Dropoff captain commands the riders of Flash Transports to head to earth, and come with guards in the ships as well. "Mission: Evacuation." Says the Dropoff Captain.

"Get as many people out of earth as possible. Keep some people alive away from Hierarchim Servitum's attack." The Flash Transport ships had launched and ignited their engines. They used their warp transmitters to make their ships warp greatly in order to get to Earth much quicker. The Captain didn't know what Zalketh was thinking, but he trusted him. He thought that if it involves rescuing, it's worth doing. "I hope our objective becomes successful, Zalketh. This is a big risk. Hierarchim Servitum has warp capabilities too." "I know, captain. It's a risk worth taking. We need people alive. Maybe they can even assist us for battle." "If they know how to battle, then I guess I don't have a problem. Do we know when Hierarchim Servitum will attack our base?" "No. We don't know where they come from, so it's almost unlikely that we'll spot them attacking us. We discovered one of their HQs and destroyed them, but that's just it. We don't know anything else." "I see. Well, let's hope that they make it with the people." "Right."

Zalketh and the other soldiers hoped that the Flash Transport ships would make it back to HQ with survivors. The rest of the soldiers got their weapons ready in case of an attack.

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED._**


	2. Evacuation

**HIERARCHIM SERVITUM**

 **By Wrathwalker**

 **The Loud House is owned by Nickelodeon**

 ** _Chapter 2: Evacuation_**

Saturdays. The craziest times for the Louds. They will all do what they wish, and they always have fun. Lincoln and Lynn are playing a little game for exercise, Luna was thrashing with her axe, Luan was telling bad jokes, Lori was talking to Bobby while she lets Leni do her nails. Lisa is studying Jupiter some more, Lola and Lana are fighting, and Lucy is writing her poem. Lincoln needed to take a little breath after running a lot.

"Come on, Linc! You gotta keep on keepin on, or else you ain't gonna have some buff like me!" Lynn said. "Just give me a sec, Lynn." Lincoln responded. He was breathing hardly, then a few seconds later, he starts running again, going through obstacles that Lynn setup.

"Kids! Lunch is ready!" Mrs Loud said out loud. The kids then rushed downstairs to see what was for breakfast. It was Egg, Ham and Cheese sandwiches. They all got their plates and started eating at their tables, while Lola starts a food fight at the kiddy table. Lincoln laughed when he saw them throwing the sandwiches and spewing condiments.

"Something funny Lincoln" Mr Loud asked. Lincoln quickly turned, and then frowned. "Not at this table." Lincoln replies. Lincoln was old enough for the grown up table, and he was fine with it. Lincoln finished his lunch and got out of the table. Lola was sitting on the couch putting makeup on while using a mirror. Lincoln went to watch TV only to see the news instead of what he wanted, but as soon as he saw the screen, he suddenly became afraid, with eyes wide open in misbelief.

"Uhh guys? You might wanna come and see this!" Lincoln shouts. The others then rushed to the couch to see what Lincoln was talking about. As soon as they all saw what was going on, they saw live recording of a giant machine that entered the atmosphere. It looked like a giant ship carrying an Orb. The Louds were shocked, and they panicked. Lana was not inside, but was playing in the mud outside, making herself filthy. Lana kept on playing with the mud when suddenly she heard a booming sound in the sky. She looks up to the sky in curiosity, and when she saw the giant machine warp to the atmosphere, she became frightened, and dropped her mud. Suddenly, everyone got out of their houses and saw the giant machine, and they panicked and screamed. Then more sonic booms came, but they weren't from Hierarchim Servitum. It was the Flash Transports. They have arrived.

"Get in here if you want to live!" Said a marine from the Flash Transport. Lana then agreed, and went to enter the ship. The Loud family saw Lana enter the ship, and they followed her to it. The machine was getting closer to ground before it destroys Earth. The Loud family and a bunch of other citizens entered the Flash Transport.

"Hang on tight guys, we're gonna warp." Says the captain. The Flash Transport then prepares to warp, as well as the other ships. They warp a safe distance away from Earth. They didn't fully warp away to their home planet though, they went far enough for Lola to witness the desecration of Earth. She saw a giant beat strike, and blow the earth to pieces.

"Earth...it's gone.." Lola says. "Don't worry mates, we got a place for you all." Says the captain. He prepares his warp engine once again to their home planet: "Tarkus."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
